


Busted!

by ash2060



Series: You, Me, Love... [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash2060/pseuds/ash2060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir are dating. They're trying to keep it a secret since Nasir's dad is a scary dude. Then they picked the wrong timing to go shopping..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt for this fandom. It came out of the blue. Had an epiphany last night, started writing and finished it and posted it right away. Funny what inspirations could do to you! Not beta'd (obviously!) Any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!!

Agron hastily scanned the whole row along the aisle until he found what he was looking for. Thinking for a few seconds, he grabbed a few tubes of different brands and went to look for Nasir. He was feeling giddy and excited about the whole thing. Who wouldn’t? They’ve been waiting for a solid 3 months before they decided to get on with it. It was finally going to happen tonight and he just couldn’t contain his excitement. Whistling happily, he made a beeline towards the frozen food section where he last saw Nasir.

He broke into a silly grin when he finally spotted his boyfriend standing at the end of the aisle with his back facing him.

Wrapping his free hand around Nasir from behind, instantly he felt Nasir leaned into his embrace. “Hey. Found what you’re looking for?” 

Agron waived the tubes in front of him. “Yup. But I don’t know which one to pick. Oil base, water base… tell you what, why don’t you choose? Gannicus said we should go for water base. Don’t want any of those weird chemicals shit up your ass when we…” He stopped short when he felt Nasir’s body suddenly tensed up and hastily pushed himself away from his arms.

“When you what Agron?” Looking at the source of the voice standing in front of them, Agron swallowed a big lump in his throat.

“…fuck…” Agron received a big whack on the chest from Nasir for finishing his sentence. 

“Oww!” Agron winced. “Uh.. hey there Mrs. Brooke.”

“Agron. . Nasir..”

“Mom..” Nasir responded with barely a whisper. Deliberately averting his Melitta’s gaze, he made a pathetic attempt to try and hide the jumbo box of condom he was holding behind his back knowing very well that his mother had already seen the damn thing. Agron quickly sprang into action, made a grabby at the box, fumbled and accidentally dropped it on the floor. He thought about picking it up. Prooobably not a good idea.

The three of them stood in awkward silence for a few seconds waiting for somebody to say something.

“Soo.. Mrs. B.. uh.. going shopping ey?” Agron said nervously and pointed at the shopping bags in her hands.

“Yeah. You too?” She gestured at the various tubes in his hands. Nasir looked like he wanted to crawl in a shithole somewhere and die.

“Oo.. oh this? See… I was… We were… just…” He received a harder whack on the chest. “Ow! NO! no… no… not WE! ME! Just me.. I.. I.. I mean I was just…”

“Uh-huh.. What about you Nasir? Were you just..too?” Melitta turned to his son with a suspicious look and folded arms waiting for an answer. Surprisingly, there no trace of hostility in the tone of her voice.

“Mom, please listen. I.. I can explain..!” Nasir gave his mother a pleading look. Agron could’ve sworn he could see tears pooling at the corner of his eyes.

“Really now? You can explain why Agron was groping you in public..”

“That wasn’t… uh, I wasn’t.. Just my arm.. around him.. I..” Agron tried with all his might to explain things but realize that it was all useless and simply gave up.

“And you can explain to me why you are purchasing lubes and condoms TOGETHER.. and Agron.. care to elaborate what you were saying about some weird chemicals up my son’s..” 

Mel’s face twitched a little. 

Agron swallowed hard.

Nasir squeezed his eyes shut and groan. 

“..my sons butt while you’re..”

“Oh dear god, mom! I beg you please don’t finish that sentence!” Nasir frantically covered his ears. Agron thought of doing the same but unfortunately his hands were quite full right now. Lubes and all.

“Very well then. Why don’t you decide which type of lubricant you want use and make your purchase very quickly, then meet me at the coffee shop across the street in 5 minutes okay? Both of you.”

“Yes ma’am.” Nasir nodded.

“Oh, and Agron?”

“Yes, Mrs. B?”

“Don’t forget the condoms..ey?” Melitta smiled and turned towards the exit.

The boys spent the next few minutes staring at each other in utter silence. Then panic mode set in.

“Noo! No..no..no..!”

“What the fuck just happened?”

“We just got fucking caught by my mother, that’s what fucking happened.” Nasir shrieked.

“Calm down baby. She already knows that you’re gay. What’s the big fucking deal?”

“Yeah, the big fucking deal is her husband who happens to be my dad is your fucking coach, smartass!”

“Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before you decided to date me.” Agron snorted.

“Fuck you! You were the one who couldn’t wait to jump my bones since the first time you saw me! And stop being so fucking laid-back. You’re lucky we didn’t get caught by YOUR mother.” Nasir glared at his boyfriend.

“Soo.. we’re going to that coffee shop, then?”

Nasir sighed and and his shoulders slumped heavily. “Yeah… I guess we have to come clean with her now. Wouldn’t want her freaking out and telling my dad about us now, would we?”

“Crap! Totally forgot about you dad! So we’re not telling him about us?”

“Spill and I’ll break up with you!” Nasir shot his boyfriend a murderous look.

“Hey, whoa.. chill baby. I don’t have death wish, ya know! That man scared the shit out of me!” Agron cringed.

“You know what, let’s just go, okay?” Nasir huffed and picked the discarded box on the floor.

Agron pondered for a moment and bit his lower lip.“Soo… Nasir..”

“What?”

He held up one of the lube in his hand. “Water base..?”

Nasir rolled his eyes in annoyance and delivered another whack on Agron. This time right across his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Nasir and Melitta are related? WTF right? No worries, it will be explained some other time (yes, there will be more!!) Comments are more than welcome. Just, please go easy on me. I'm a Nagron virgin..


End file.
